wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Bay (video)
"Wiggle Bay" is a thirteenth Wiggles 2002 video. Synopsis The Wiggles and their friends spend the day at Wiggle Bay. They hang out with the Wiggly dancers, encounter a friendly mermaid, and also find a magic shell. Song List #Wiggle Bay #Dancing in the Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C’est Wags, C’est Bon #Dance a Cachucha #Rolling Down the Sandhills / Running Up the Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Plot Intro for Wiggle Bay *'Song 1': Wiggle Bay The Wiggles and their friends step off their rowboat and introduce themselves. They unload the boat in Wiggle time and relax for a bit. Captain Feathersword looks out at the bay and notices their boat has drifted off to sea. Now they are stuck. Anthony suggests when things go wrong just sing a song. *'Song 2': Dancing in the Sand The Wiggles go fishing, except for Jeff, who prefers to take a nap. Anthony casts his line into the water along with the whole rod. They see something glittering in the water. *'Song 3': Swim Like A Fish The Wiggles net a shell with some writing on it, saying to pass it to someone you like. Wags the Dog suggests giving it to Dorothy, so they do just that. *'Song 4': C’est Wags, C’est Bon The Wiggles meet Magdalena the Mermaid and Captain Feathersword has a dance with her. *'Song 5': Dance a Cachuca *'Song 6': Rolling Down the Sandhills / Running Up the Sandhills The Wiggles find a bottle with a message but some of the writing has been smudged out from the water. They give the message to Dorothy, who somehow relates it to the shell she has. *'Song 7': Let's Make Some Rosy Tea There’s some magical treasure nearby and so the Wiggles get Wags to help dig it out. After scouting a couple of random locations with the audience’s help, they find that Wags has located a spot. They start digging and find random objects, but Wags continues digging and finds a key! They decide that Captain Feathersword should hang on to the key for safekeeping. *'Song 8': Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong The Wiggles talk with Magdalena and she remarks it’s the key to Davy Jones’ Locker. Captain Feathersword leaves with Magdalena to return the key to King Neptune. *'Song 9': Watching The Waves Anthony gets hungry. *'Song 10': Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Captain Feathersword and Magdalena return with good news. King Neptune has found the boat and they have it now. King Neptune calls in to say thanks for getting the key back. They all play a bit of ball and that’s about it for the video. Trivia * The scene where the Wiggles and their friends rowing Captain Feathersword's boat to Wiggle Bay was filmed in early 2002 because Dorothy's 4th costume and Wags' 4th costume are shown. The rest were filmed 2 months later. * The instrumental version of the upcoming song "Anthony's Workshop" is played where the Wiggly Group are spending time on Wiggle Bay. "Wiggly Sports Theme" is also played. * When Captain Feathersword and Magdelena go to give the golden key to King Neptune, you can hear Henry the Octopus' voice and Dorothy says "Good Luck Henry", even though he isn't with them. Gallery See here Promo Pictures WiggleBay-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from the title of the song WiggleBay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain in promo picture MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadelna in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #2 HenryinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #3 C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg in promo picture from "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony in promo picture from "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff in promo picture from "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Videos that have Tom Wiggle Studios logo